1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary attachment for use with a pipe hanger and more particularly to a temporary attachment which facilitates the pulling of pipes through pipe hangers and even more particularly to a temporary attachment for use with pipe hangers which enables pipes to be moved longitudinally through the pipe hangers and which permits rotational movement of the pipes with respect to the pipe hangers during the welding of the pipes together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe hangers are often used for suspending pipes from ceilings or other structures such as bridge works, etc. Typically, a plurality of pipe hangers are used in a spaced-apart parallel arrangement to suspend pipes from ceilings or other structures. When the pipes are large-diameter pipes and thus very heavy, large-diameter pipes are to be suspended from a support structure, the pipe hangers may be spaced apart every ten feet or so. A first length of pipe is inserted through the pipe hangers by means of a crane or the like. When the first length of pipe has been inserted into the hangers, successive lengths of pipe are pushed or pulled along the hangers. At some point, it is necessary to weld the ends of the pipe lengths together to form a pipe line, which may be difficult since the ends of the pipes may be located in a bridge work or the like, which means that the welder must attempt to reach around the ends of the adjacent pipes to weld the pipes together. It is not normally possible to rotate the pipes to facilitate the welding process in close quarters due to the size and weights of the pipes. Although some pipe hangers have incorporated rollers therein which permit the pipes to be more easily moved lengthwise down the row of hangers, applicants are unaware of any pipe hangers which not only permit lengthwise movement of the pipes with respect to the pipe hangers but which also permit the pipes to be rotated with respect to the pipe hangers to facilitate the welding thereto. Further, those pipe hangers which have rollers mounted thereon for lengthwise movement of the pipes with respect to the pipe hangers, those rollers are a permanent part of the hangers which can add to the cost of the installation and which may not be sturdy enough to withstand the weight of the pipes and contents thereof over a long period of time.